


Для Тебя, Для Меня, Для Всех Нас

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько дней спустя, когда зазвенел колокольчик и по салону пронёсся уже знакомый запах, Питер повернулся уже с улыбкой на лице, смотря на Винса у двери, который ухмылялся от уха до уха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для Тебя, Для Меня, Для Всех Нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For You, For Me, For All Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522698) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



> Эта часть посвящена моему новому проколу)

\- Питер, Питер! – завопил Стайлз, когда влетел в салон с телефоном в руках.   
Мужчина поднял глаза от своего 3DS и моргнул,- Ты слишком возбужден, - сказал он, подавляя желание поинтересоваться, сколько Аддеролла в теле мальчишки.   
\- Смотри! – Стайлз практически сунул телефон ему в лицо, и ухмыльнувшись, Питер взял его.   
\- На что мне надо смотреть? – спросил он, откладывая игру на прилавок и смотря на экран.   
\- Это форум Говлера, - объяснил Стайлз, прижимаясь к Питеру. – Смотри, это объявление, которое я выложил, - он указал на длинный пост про салон и тех, кто в нем работал. Там были картинки татуировок Карины как пример аконита и чернил.   
\- Так об этом говорил Винс, - сказал Питер, после чего пролистнул медленно вниз, читая отзывы. Большинство просило доказательства, что тату настоящие и сделаны на оборотне. Это было понятно.   
Потом Питер добрался до поста, который заставил его улыбнуться.   
«Здорово, чуваки», - гласил он, - «Меня зовут Винс, я альфа стаи из Оакхарста в Кали. Я сходил в салон Питера и набил себе очешуенную татушку. Если вы ищите, где можно забиться, я определенно рекомендую его салон, даже если вы не оборотень. Там все сделают с заботой. ;) 10/10 определенно рекомендую. Чеканите фотки, которые я прикрепил, там моя татуировка». – На первой фотографии был Винс с оголенным торсом, широкой улыбкой и пальцами вверх. Следующей была приближенная фотография его татуировки.   
Это возбудило интерес у людей с форума, потому что там было несколько постов про то, что они собираются проверить его салон, даже если им придется поехать через всю страну. – Похоже, у нас будет наплыв посетителей, - сказал Питер, радуясь этому.   
\- Ей! – сказала Карина, не отрываясь от рисунка. Рядом с ней усмехнулся Дэн, смотря на нее, как будто бы она была самим рассветом.   
Питер и Стайлз переглянулись. Было удивительно, как Карина совершенно не замечала того, как Дэн ходит вокруг нее на цыпочках. Но она все улыбалась и смеялась, трогая его руку и обнимая, когда Питер закрывал салон. Она не имела ни единого понятия, а он слишком колебался, чтобы сказать ей что-то.   
***

Несколько дней спустя, когда зазвенел колокольчик, по салону пронёсся уже знакомый запах. Питер повернулся уже с улыбкой на лице, смотря на Винса у двери, ухмыляющегося от уха до уха. С ним были две женщины, одна старше него и такого же роста, а другая моложе, едва достающая мужчине до груди. Питер поднялся и пошел поприветствовать их.   
\- Рад снова видеть тебя, - сказал он Винсу, протягивая руку.   
Тот засмеялся, - Да ладно тебе, - сказал он, хватая его руку и притягивая его в крепкие объятия, выбивая из Питера весь воздух и хлопая ладонью по спине, - Рад видеть тебя, приятель.   
Питеру удалось сдержать кашель, - Всегда ценю вправление позвоночника, – Он посмотрел на женщин, сопровождающих Винса, - А кто эти милые дамы?  
\- Черт, где мои манеры? – со смехом сказал оборотень, прежде чем указать на молодую девушку, - Это Мардж, моя пара, - женщина улыбаясь помахала рукой, - А это моя мама, Анита.  
\- Рада познакомиться, - сказала женщина, протягивая руку. Она пахла человеком, - Вы тот человек, который сделал ту красивую татуировку моему сыну, не так ли?   
Питер взял ее руку, не сдерживая улыбку, - Так точно, - они отстранились, и он посмотрел на гостей, - Вы, ребята, хотите что-то сделать или это ради приятного знакомства?   
\- Мардж хотела сделать пирсинг, да детка? – спросил Винс, обнимая рукой свою пару. Она кивнула.   
\- Где бы вы хотели пирсинг? – спросил он, прикидывая, сколько это займет времени.   
\- Бровь, - сказала девушка, поднимая руку, чтобы пригладить темные волоски пальцем.   
\- Хорошо, довольно просто, - сказал Питер, поворачиваясь к прилавку, где сидел Дэн, наблюдая за ними, - Если не против, пока вы будете заполнять форму, я пойду подготовлю рабочее место, – Сказал он, направляясь в конец салона.   
\- Ох, пардон, - сказала Анита, и Питер повернулся к ней, - Я тоже кое-что хотела бы сделать, - сказала она, роясь в своей большой сумке.   
Винс выглядел удивленным, - Мама? – спросил он, смотря на ее руки. Когда она достала фотографию, он приблизился, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Он ахнул, глаза распахнулись.   
Анита повернула ко всем фотографию. На ней был изображен маленький мальчик, улыбающийся широкой улыбкой без одного переднего зуба, - Я хочу сделать татуировку моего красивого сына.   
\- Мама, - опять сказал Винс, практически глотая слова. Он пытался держать лицо, но широкие, немного влажные глаза выдавали его. Даже Мардж была удивлена.   
Анита одарила сына улыбкой, трогая его руку, - Не только ты любишь делать сюрпризы, волчонок, - она передала фотографию Питеру, - Вы сможете ее сделать?   
\- Я люблю делать портреты, - ответил Питер, рассматривая фотографию. Она была хорошо сделана, с хорошим контрастом и качественной четкостью. Ее будет довольно легко скопировать, - Где вы хотите ее сделать? – спросил он, и Анита показала на предплечье. Он приложил фото, хмыкая в одобрении, - Да, выглядит хорошо.   
\- Можно сделать ее сегодня? – спросила женщина, когда Питер убрал фотографию. Она потерла свое предплечье.   
\- Не проблема. Просто дайте мне пару минут чтобы проколоть ее бровь, - он указал на Мардж, которая закончила с формой, - и я весь ваш.   
Анита улыбнулась ему и кивнула, после чего направилась к дивану. Винс последовал за ней.   
После того, как Дэн отсканировал права Мардж, Питер повел ее к своему рабочему месту, где она запрыгнула на кресло и наблюдала, как он моет руки, надевает перчатки и ищет подходящую иглу. Он положил изогнутую штангу на столешницу, после его посмотрел на девушку, - Какую бровь?   
Она указала на правую, поэтому Питер переместился на эту сторону, таща за собой тележку с необходимым, - Бровь хорошее место, чтобы делать пирсинг, - сказал он, протирая спиртом кожу, - Не чувствительная область. Это ваш первый пирсинг? – когда Мардж кивнула, он тихо хмыкнул, - У меня такое чувство, что и последним он не будет.   
Мардж широко улыбнулась ему, - Ох, это точно. Вы еще меня увидите.   
\- Я буду только рад, - сказал Питер, беря щипцы, зажал кожу, где будет делать прокол, и взял иглу, - Глубокий вдох и выдох, - он проколол иглу сквозь кожу, и Мардж пискнула, окрашивая золотом глаза, после чего разрядила напряжение смехом.   
Питер просунул серьгу на место и закрутил шарик на конце, после чего стер кровь и сел на стул.   
\- Замечательно, - сказала она, рассматривая себя в зеркало, поворачивая голову в разные стороны, - Сколько он будет заживать? – она передала обратно зеркало.   
\- Такого размера, я думаю около пары часов. Я не добавлял аконит на иглу, - Питер осмотрел пирсинг, - Я советую просто не трогать его. Если он все еще будет болеть, когда будете ложиться спать, просто промойте его антисептическим мылом.   
\- Окей, - ответила девушка, кивая, - Спасибо.   
\- Конечно, - сказал Питер.   
После оплаты, Питер взял фотографию Винса у Аниты и пошел к рабочему столу, чтобы сделать эскиз. Он сел за копировальный стол, где поверхность была подсвечена, положил на нее фотографию, а сверху специальную бумагу и начал срисовывать. Пока он работал, к нему подошел Дэн, чтобы посмотреть, что он делает.   
\- То есть ты даже прорисовываешь те места, которые будешь затемнять? – мягко спросил парень, боясь потревожить Питера своим вопросом. Но тот не возражал.   
\- Правильно, - сказал Питер, отодвигая руку, чтобы Дэн мог увидеть. В целом, это выглядело, как полная какофония линий, но Питер уже довольно долго занимался этим, чтобы различать, что ему нужно в этой массе. – И у меня будет образец, на всякий случай, - он посмотрел на Дэна, - Ты когда-нибудь рисовал портреты?   
\- Немного, - сказал парень, качая головой, - Всего пару. Хотя они вышли неплохими.   
\- Ты будешь удивлен тем, как рисунок трансформируется в татуировку, - Питер прорисовал пару деталей, после чего передал его Дэну для переноса на копирку.   
Он опять вымыл руки и надел новую пару перчаток. Анита села в кресло так, чтобы Питер мог работать с её рукой. На предплечье было всего немного едва заметных волос. Он схватил бритву и убрал их, - Вы хотите ее в цвете или черно-серую?  
\- Черно-серую, - сказала она, наблюдая за ним, - Как и мой сын.   
\- Это самый простой способ, если быть честным, - сказал Питер, дезинфицируя руку. Когда все было чистым, он протянул руку, в которую Дэн вложил проработанный эскиз. Он приложил его к руке, удостоверяясь, что все ровно, после чего перевел рисунок на кожу, - Все устраивает?   
Анита подняла руку, поворачивая ее в разные стороны, - Мне нравится, - сказала она ему с кивком.   
Питер приклеил оригинальное фото для сравнения повыше на руку и начал работать. Они сидели в комфортной тишине под жужжание машинки и с тихим классическим роком, слышимым из глубины салона. Однако через час Анита заговорила.   
\- Вы не собираетесь комментировать то, что я не оборотень? – спросила она, наклоняя голову к своему плечу.   
\- Я не хотел быть грубым, - сказал ей Питер, не поднимая глаз от работы.   
\- Мой муж волк, - объяснила Анита, напрягая руку, - Он обратился на нашем втором свидании, и я ударила его своей книгой.   
Питер не мог сдержать смешок.   
\- Когда он объяснил мне, кем он является, я поняла, насколько он мне доверяет, - она немного покрутилась в кресле, меняя положение. Питер перехватил машинку, - Я сказала, что я всегда буду защищать его.  
Мужчина улыбнулся, кидая взгляд на Стайлза до того, как смог остановить себя. Его драгоценная пара стояла у прилавка с Дэном, и они разговаривали с Винсом.   
\- Он милый, - сказала Анита, обращая на себя внимание Питера, - Он молодой ведьмак, верно? Который вылечил тату Винса?   
\- Это он, - ответил Питер, - И становится лучше с каждым днем.  
\- Он ваш друид?  
Питер остановился, поднимая взгляд и моргая, - Знаете, мы никогда это не обсуждали, - он опять посмотрел на мальчика. Без каких-либо усилий он взял на себя роль друида его стаи. Он изучал магию и все сверхъестественное. Он был мостом между его стаей и другими, несмотря на нетрадиционный стиль.   
Когда Питер закончил с татуировкой, он выпрямился и откатился назад, - Похоже, мы закончили, - сказал он, вставая со стула, - Посмотрите.   
Анита встала, направляясь к зеркалу и мягко вдыхая, - Ох, вау, - выдохнула она.   
Винс приблизился к ней, - Дай посмотреть, дай посмотреть, - просил он, и Анита повернулась к нему, поднимая руку. Он жадно держал ее руку и смотрел на законченную работу, - Мама, - мягко сказал он, его глаза наполнились слезами, губы затряслись.   
\- Ох, иди сюда, - сказала Анита, притягивая своего сына в крепкое объятие, - Я люблю тебя, большой дурачок. Ты знаешь это.   
Винс кивнул, отстраняясь и вытирая влагу с глаз, - Я тоже люблю тебя, Мама, - хлюпнул носом он.   
Питер улыбался самому себе, когда Стайлз подошел к нему, - Если хотите, я могу вылечить ее, - спросил ее он, и она мягко дала ему свою руку, - Я лечил свою татуировку, - он положил руку на портрет, мягкий свет засиял сквозь пальцы. Когда он убрал руку, татуировка выглядела, как будто бы ее сделали пару месяцев назад.   
\- Он может двигать свои татуировки! – добавил восхищённым голосом Винс.   
Когда женщина подняла бровь, Стайлз поднял рубашку для демонстрации. Она ахнула и звонко рассмеялась, после чего погладила мальчишку по плечу. Она обняла Питера, шепча мягкое «Спасибо» ему на ухо.   
После того, как Винс заплатил за тату своей матери после небольшого спора на эту тему, они ушли, оставляя за собой сладкий аромат счастья.   
Стайлз прискакал к нему, и Питер повернул кресло, чтобы он смог залезть на его колени, ноги по обеим сторонам от бедер мужчины. Питер наклонил голову для поцелуя, мягко хмыкая в ободрении. Стайлз был приятным грузом на ногах.   
\- Я люблю видеть тебя таким счастливым, - сказал мальчишка, отстраняясь и соприкасаясь носами.   
Питер мягко засмеялся, проводя ладонями по бедрам Стайлза к ягодицам, - Каким же еще я буду?   
\- Воу, ребят, постарайтесь держать все в пределе 12+, - со смешком сказала Карина.   
Стайлз обернулся к ней, - Да, мам, - он соскользнул с коленей Питера и пошел к своим книгам, но мужчина поймал его за руку, так что он остановился и обернулся.   
\- Эй, - начал Питер, притянув его ближе, - Не хотел бы ты стать друидом моей стаи?   
Стайлз моргнул, - Как Дитон? – Питер кивнул, и лицо Стайлза засияло, - Да! – он опять запрыгнул на мужчину, целуя его, что Питер засмеялся ему в губы.   
\- Агх, - было мелодрамным мнением Карины. Дэн просто засмеялся.   
***

Этой ночью, или уже в четыре утра, когда они решили пойти спать, Питер уже был готов к этому. Он и Стайлз лениво целовались, но оба были не в настроении для чего-то большего, поэтому они вскоре выключили свет и устроились спать.   
Десять минут все было спокойно. Но потом Стайлз начал вертеться. Он вздыхал и все никак не мог устроиться. Питер не был удивлён, что тот был на взводе. Для Стайлза было сложно успокоиться в обычный день, но после того, как его признали друидом? Питер был рад, что тот не прыгал по кровати.   
\- Питер, - наконец-то сказал Стайлз после долгого часа верчений.   
\- Ммм?   
\- Ты спишь?  
\- Ммм, - Питер не повернулся к Стайлзу.   
\- Я просто подумал.   
\- Это не повредит тебе, - пробурчал Питер.   
Мальчишка мягко ударил его по плечу, - Ха, очень смешно, Но пантеры на самом деле не черные, верно? Они просто черные ягуары.   
Что.   
\- Да? – ответил Питер, думая, откуда это вообще пришло ему в голову.   
\- А домашние коты черные или это другая порода котов?   
Питер полежал еще немного, его мозг пытался переосмыслить, что ему только что сказали. В голову не приходило ни одной мысли, - Без понятия.   
Стайлз фыркнул, - Мне нужно погуглить это, - сказал он, и вскоре его сторона кровати осветилась светом.   
\- Ты и вправду делаешь это, - сказал Питер, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, пытаясь опять заснуть.   
\- О, уведомления с фейсбука, - прошептал Стайлз.   
После этого, Питер перекатился на спину, схватил под громкое «Хей» телефон Стайлза, заблокировал его и положил на тумбочку, после чего обнял свою пару, - Спи, Стайлз, - проурчал он.   
Стайлз фыркнул, но замолчал на долгое время. Питер практически заснул, когда он опять отстранился, - Хей, Питер?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Я буду хорошим друидом? – в его голосе было волнение, и Питер хотел избавить его от него.   
Мужчина подвинулся, чтобы он мог достать губами щеки Стайлза, - Самым лучшим.   
Стайлз удовлетворенно вздохнул, и Питеру не нужен был свет, чтобы знать, что тот улыбается.


End file.
